


Darkness In His Soul

by deviously_innocent



Series: Insomnia [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Elijah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson is a badass, Elijah Mikaelson-centric, Elijah acts like a fuckin Viking at last, Elijah is fuckin awesome, Elijah is the strongest, Hayley needs a rain check, He's so done with everybody's shite, He's the alpha, Ignores the Originals (TV), Klaus is a lil shit, u can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviously_innocent/pseuds/deviously_innocent
Summary: Elijah was done. Its time to show to people what it means to piss off an Original
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall
Series: Insomnia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982596
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Darkness In His Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Bamf Elijah. Bit unhinged?

She should be horrified really.

But she could not help but watch on the events with sick fascination.

Hayley Marshall never asked to be thrust into the Mikaelson family. In fact if somebody told her that she would have a baby with the infamous big bad hybrid, she would call them crazy.

At first she was wary of them. Seeing Klaus easily rejecting the notions of him being a father and him being so threatening towards Hayley….

Hayley never liked threats on her. She either liked to run from them, or destroy them.

Elijah Mikaelson had been a saving grace for her. Had it not been for him, she would not have been alive with her baby. Elijah unknowingly gave her a way to know and save her family too. She was grateful for that to him.

She had only seen him as a kind nobleman, angry only when his family was threatened. Still, Hayley had thought Klaus was the most dangerous of all Originals.

Oh how wrong she was. She fell in a spell of Elijah's charms, just like everyone.

She should've known that Elijah was a thousand years older than her. That he would be a master of control of his emotions. There must be a reason why the younger Mikaelsons listened to him.

Maybe it happened because she had a crush on him. How can she not but help see Elijah in a positive way when he continuously saved her life. When he was the only Mikaelson, who had ensured her safety, even after the baby was born. The only one who did not see her as an incubator and actually sees her as a person.

Yes, she had always seen him in a positive light. The noble brother, the least dangerous of all Originals.

Oh how wrong she was.

After Klaus forced Rebekah to flee from New Orleans, he went down to mope, leaving his empire without a king. Elijah took the place without any complaints and did everything for peace.

A while later, a contract was signed between all the factions, everything was good.

Was is an important word. Human faction were the first ones to break the treaty. They killed a bunch of nightwalkers as a message for Klaus. A threat.

Then came the witches. Seeing the harvested girls comeback to life gave them hope. So they started fighting against the Mikaelson rule. Witches never bowed down to filthy mutts or abominations.

The Vampire community was still loyal to Marcel, even after Klaus forcefully took his crown away. They attacked the wolves and the witches.

While Klaus did nothing to ensure peace, Elijah ran haggard, trying to maintain the peace.

But even the patience of a saint as a limit. The breaking point was Hayley's betrayal. The shady deal of Jackson and Klaus under the nose of Elijah.

Hayley knew of the deal yet she kept it a secret from him. She broke his trust just like others have.

The thin string snapped. Chaos and mayhem ensued. With a stony look Elijsh called the leaders of all factions, even Marcel, to a peace treaty again.

It was clear that none was ready to accept peace. Not even Hayley's people. Klaus had watched everything with a smug smile, taunting Elijah for his loss of control of the empire.

They never saw it coming.

Elijah smashed Klaus' head on the table and tore his limbs out without a single thought. It was quick, effective but painful.

Klaus howled painfully. For the first time his hybrid strength failed him.

All the factions had taken a step back seeing the big bad wolf….. maimed so brutally.

By his own noble brother. Again, Hayley couldn't keep track. Screams filled the airs, people tried to escape but he was too fast.

Like the agent of death, Elijah swamped in and killed, no maimed everyone.

Vampires, humans, witches and Klaus screams filled the air.

Red.

Cold brown eyes. Elijah's steps were calm but deadly.

Jsckson stood in front of her, trying to protect her. While Hayley appreciated the gesture, she secretly knew Elijah would not harm her. He would not harm a pregnant lady. He would always keep his word. Even if she didn't keep hers.

Hayley felt her heart clench. Elijah did only ask for her trust. To trust him. But she broke it. At first it was for her family, family is everything after all.

For the first time, she wondered if it was worth it. Seeing Elijah in action, it terrified her. He was more brutal than Klaus ever had been. Hayley cringed at the screams.

Finally the screams stop. Low moans of anguish filled the air. Elijah stepped in the middle of the courtyard, his suit bloody.

Yet for some reason his cufflinks were clean of blood. Hayley wanted to laugh hysterically at that.

They never should have gone behind Elijah, she thought. Elijah's wrath is….terrifying. She underestimated him, just like everyone. Just like everyone, she took advantage of his trust.

Hayley felt a pang of pain. She was regretting everything now. Seeing the cold fury of Elijah's. She wondered if her pack would survive.

"I have been too merciful it seems" he whispered in a deadly calm. He never had a trouble to see his voice through.

"But no matter". Gazing at everyone slowly with his cold brown eyes he continued." I shall rectify that."

Elijah brought a scroll of parchment from his pocket. Hayley was surprised that it survived against all odds.

He tore the parchment to bits, making Hayley gasp. Elijah didn't even spare a glance at her.

Hayley for the first time felt a bit afraid of Elijah. He was too unpredictable now, too dangerous.

She gulped silently.

"There shall be no treaty from now onwards" he stated calmly. "The Mikaelsons shall rule New Orleans completely. If anyone opposes" at here he smiles darkly, "they will end up like them".

He spreads his hands wide to the compound.

"The wolves are banished to their filthy bayou, the vampires and the witches of the city shall have boundaries. If anyone breaks the rules-"

"You can't do that!" Oliver interrupted Elijah's speech. The shaggy blonde man waved his hands frantically, glaring at the Original,"We'll fight you-"

Elijah speeded over Oliver and slapped his head off. Hayley felt her eyes widened.

Jackson stepped forward to attack Elijah but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing anything foolish.

Just because Elijah won't hurt her, doesn't mean he would be tolerant of disrespect. If Jackson tries to harm him, he would the kill the Crescent pack alpha.

Jackson looked at her angrily. The damn vampire killed his friend! Hayley shakes her head, silently pleading to not do anything reckless.

After a moment he nods back at her. Hayley smiles, relieved. Turning to Elijah, she froze at the cold look he was giving to her.

Jackson seeing this moved in front of her. Elijah smirked at him.

Turning his back on them, he addressed the audience. "You mutts shall have an hour. He stated. "An hour to escape from the city to bayou. If I see your kind here again, then don't look for them."

He smirked. "I can smell a mutt miles away".

"Witches and vampires will be having boundaries. Same rules apply". Elijah took his handkerchief and wiped his hands.

"Have a good day".

With that Elijah walked away from the bloodshed.

Leaving Hayley's world shattered.


End file.
